Beifong Lust
by The Geeky Journalist
Summary: Ever since they first met in Zaofu, Opal had strong feelings for Korra. Months after Korra put an end to Kuvira's plans and created a new spirit portal, Opal finally has the courage to confront Korra about her feelings. Will Korra succumb to the Beifong or will she deny her? WARNING: OOC, Lemons, Swearing, etc.


**CLAIMER: I MYSELF MADE THE COVER ART FOR THIS STORY WITH PHOTOSHOP AND THE WRITING OF THIS STORY AS WELL. IF ANYBODY ELSE SAYS OTHERWISE, THEY'RE WRONG! IT ACTUALLY TOOK ME A WHILE TO CHANGE THE FACIAL EXPRESSION OF KORRA IN THE COVER PHOTO, CAUSE I HAD TO CHANGE THE SKIN TONE AND STUFF. AND I HAD TO LINE UP OPAL'S BODY JUST RIGHT TO MAKE IT LOOK REAL. ANYWAYS, I MADE THE COVER ART AND THE STORY MYSELF WITH NO HELP.**

 **I don't know about you guys, but Opal is both cute and sexy! I've had this idea the very moment I saw Opal and Korra's interactions and thought it was cute. But I wanted it to be sexy! So now I decided to write it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Legend Of Korra except my own sexy story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sudden Revelations**

Opal and Bolin laid together in their room located in the Airbender's dorms far enough from the rest of the Airbender's so they could have daily sex.

However, lately every time the two would make love, Opal wasn't thinking about Bolin. Opal thought only of Korra. Ever since Korra started her airbending training, Opal's admired her secretly. Especially when Korra cared for Opal after her aunt Lin yelled at her, it felt passionate.

She loved Bolin of course, but Korra... She was something. Just that night a thought came into her head: Bolin told her about his huge crush on the Avatar when they first met. Maybe he still felt that way. Maybe he could understand where she's coming from.

"Bolin?" Opal whispered.

"Opal?" Bolin wondered.

"I have a proposition for us." Opal announced as she sat up from his chest and landed on her side.

"What's that?" Bolin asked half worried as he copied her movements and landed on his side to face his lover.

"I've been thinking..." Opal smiled light-heartedly while she blushed at the thought she held in her mind.

Bolin raised an eyebrow to egg her on.

"Well..." Opal began to stutter. "Y-you know t-that I love you..."

"Of course. I love you too, Opal." Bolin remained calm.

Opal cleared her throat. "I feel like we should... Step up our sex life." Opal noticed Bolin seemed confused and wanted to reassure him. "You're great in bed - of course - I just want us to try something new."

"Right now?" Bolin wondered. Opal giggled.

"No. Not now, but maybe tomorrow?" Opal suggested leading to Bolin nodding.

"Alright I'm in. What is it that you have in mind?" Bolin asked.

"Well..." Opal began but couldn't find the right way to say it. Yet again, she had no clue if there even was a correct way to propose something like this. "This is where you might freak out... I want to have a threesome."

With that said, Bolin completely lost it. Not in a crazy way, but more like an empty way. His face went blank and his skin flushed itself.

"Not with another guy!" Opal sat up on her butt and reassured him worriedly that he might have thought that.

"Opal," Bolin started as he once again copied her movement to sit on his butt. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that idea."

"Why not?" Opal raised both eyebrows.

"Well I'm relieved you weren't planning on fucking another guy, but I'm not sure if I could have sex with another girl." Bolin explained.

"How come?" Opal asked again. Bolin soon extended his arm to place a hand on her shoulder.

"It just... Wouldn't feel right..." Bolin admitted.

"Bolin please!" Opal got a bit louder. "You don't have to fuck her, you two just pleasure me!"

Bolin quickly patted the air in front of him, signaling to lower her voice. "Settle down. I don't want this to be an anger-filled argument." Bolin paused with a sigh before continuing. "Opal, even if I'm not having sex with the other girl, it would pain me to see somebody else pleasure you. I'm not trying to sound selfish, but-"

Opal bursted out to interrupt his thought. "I just don't get it! Shouldn't you be turned on by the possibility of two girls fucking you simultaneously?"

Bolin didn't even move; his body turned into a rigid structure trying to find an answer that wouldn't upset her, but it looks like that would happen anyway he could answer. "I don't know why you're freaking out about this!"

Opal huffed before tossing their shared comforter off and leaving the bed.

"Opal wait!" Bolin called.

Opal completely ignored him as she dressed herself in a simple bathrobe and exited the room completely, leaving Bolin all mellow.

The airbender girl stormed through the halls, leaving behind loud stomps that would surely wake the airbenders up. Opal Beifong soon reached the outside world where she was greeted by none other than Korra: the cause of her dramatic temper.

"Hey, Opal." Korra greeted in a charming whisper.

Opal held her hand up and waved quickly before pushing past her and darted off to the beach. Korra raised an eyebrow and being the concerned friend that she is, Korra decided to follow.

As the Avatar was closing in on the the Beifong, Opal began to go faster and faster. It almost seemed like Opal specifically wanted to avoid her. In hopes she would slow down, Korra began to call her name. "Opal!"

That seemed to do the job, as Opal stopped and cocked her head over her shoulder to see a worried Avatar chasing after her. Korra managed to stop a few feet from her and noticed a spark in her eyes. Opal appeared to cry.

"Opal?" Korra extended her arm to place on the younger girl's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Opal sniffles before swiftly plunging herself into Korra's arms. Her voice muffled due to talking into cloth. "Korra, I'm so sorry! I had a brief argument with Bolin about something stupid!" Korra grabbed her chin to lift her head up for her shoulder and look into her eyes.

"What made you run like that?" Korra subconsciously cupped Opal's cheek, making the Beifong blush fiercely.

"I was actually running from you... I hate it when you see me like this." Opal attempted to look down and avoid she contact, but Korra didn't allow it; Korra wanted to look deeply into her eyes to understand.

"Opal, I thought back at Zaofu all those years ago when Lin yelled at you, I told you to come see me for any reason you need me for." Korra assured Opal that she wasn't bothered by the teary Beifong. Memories of that day flooded back into Opal's brain. She remembered the soothing touches Korra gifted upon her shoulders as she laid her head on the Avatar for comfort.

"I know... I'm just... I-I am so confused right now." Opal confessed as she reached to grab Korra's wrists in hopes to settle down a little.

Korra removed her hands from Opal's face to grab her hand now as she gestured to start walking to the dorms. "Come on. Why don't you tell me about it inside."

Opal nodded as she followed Korra by her side towards the main temple of Air Temple Island. Soon, they were in the dining room inside and they both planted themselves on the ground beside the table. "Well," Opal spoke up, "Bolin and I were lying down in bed when I suggested we spice up our sex life." Opal spat it out as fast as she could to save embarrassment, but her face reddened anyways. Korra went wide-eyed once she heard that coming from Opal.

"Oh…" Korra muttered. "I didn't expect this. Do you mind me asking how it got out of hand?"

Opal sighed. "I-I… I wanted a th-t-threesome…" The Beifong blushed fiercely as she once again thought of Korra joining her and Bolin for kinky, steamy, juicy sex.

"And Bolin didn't want that I assume?" Korra asked. Opal bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"I really shouldn't have stormed off so soon, he was very calm about it. But my typical Beifong temper kicked in." Opal confessed.

Korra patted Opal on her shoulders before giving her a light hug. Opal's face was now eternally red until she confessed her love for Korra.

"Korra," Opal choked, but managed to spit out. "There's something I need to tell you… Something I've kept a secret ever since we met…"

Korra raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what Opal might reveal. "Wow. That's three years, Opal. Anyways, what is it you need to say?"

Opal hesitated. For the longest time, she just sat there stuttering, not knowing where to begin. Korra looked worried for her, but was also tired of waiting after a straight minute of just watching her choke on her words.

"Opal. You okay?" Korra asked.

"Korra, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!" Opal blurted immediately after Korra's concern. Korra had a severe blush forming upon her water tribe face.

"Oh." Korra commented. At this point Korra had let go of Opal's shoulders, allowing Opal access to hide her face from her true love. "You've kept that a secret after all these years?" Opal nodded.

"I know… I'm stupid for waiting three years. Now you're with Asami and I'm with Bolin - and don't get me wrong - I love Bolin, but you're so amazing and caring. You're just driving me insane! And I don't hate Asami, I like her, I envy her to have the opportunity to make love-" Opal began hyperventilating when Korra cut her off so she could breathe.

"Opal!" Korra raised her voice a bit. Opal glanced back at the Avatar with puppy-dog eyes - as if she had said something wrong. "Look, Opal. I like you a lot, but not in the same way you do. I love Asami…"

A single tear managed to slip out of Opal's eyes as she was trying her hardest not to cry. Korra noticed this and subconsciously wiped the tear of her cheek with her thumb. Just that action alone, Opal convinced herself that Korra liked her more than she said she did.

With that final thought implemented into her brain, Opal didn't even hesitate; Opal lunged into Korra until their lips met. The two women blushed and neither of them pulled away. The Beifong reached up to cup Korra's cheek in her hand with her opposite hand placed on her shoulder. Finally, Opal retreated to give the Avatar her air.

Korra's eyes were closed and her lips still puckered until they slowly opened. Opal gave the Avatar a light-hearted smile.

"Opal…" The tables had turned: Korra began to choke on her words while Opal remained calm. "We… We shouldn't have done that…"

Opal still had her hands positioned on her cheek and shoulder, so she ran her thumb across the side of her nose. "Oh come on, Korra. You didn't stop me. I won't tell anybody."

Korra stared deeply into Opal's eyes. She saw somebody else; somebody completely different. Korra only saw lust and desire; Korra saw Opal as a seduction master now. "Opal…"

"You know, you sure do like to say my name a lot." Opal giggled.

Without hesitation, Korra smacked her lips back into Opal's, making the kiss last double as before, reassuring Opal's position in all of this.

Suddenly, Korra cocked her head away in fear. "No!" Korra gasped. "I… I c-can't. I'm with Asami."

"Korra please." Opal rubbed Korra's arms. "I love you."

"I need to go home. I'm sorry, but I just can't Opal." Korra stood up and darted out before Opal could say anything more.

 _Am I really gonna have to chase her down now?_ Opal thought to herself. The airbender strolled outside and watched as Korra plunged herself into the water, using her bending to reach the city.

"Opal!" A voice called out to her. Opal cocked her head to see Bolin, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Bolin not now." Opal dismissed him as if he was worthless. She still loved him, but her main priority was Korra. Bolin would have to wait his turn. The airbender pushed past the earthbender towards her room.

"Look I'm sorry!" Bolin apologized.

"Bolin! Not now! People are trying to sleep and I'm heading out. We'll discuss this in the morning." Opal ordered.

* * *

Korra arrived at the manor she shared with Asami. Just before Korra took her quick trip to Air a Temple Island, Asami went off on a business trip to one of the states of the Earth Nation.

The Avatar opened the door and quickly closed it behind her, leaning on it with her back.

"Damn..." Korra still remained blushing after what Opal expressed to her. Suddenly a knock appeared at the door. Korra shut her eyes tight, hoping it would be anybody but Opal. Bolin would be nice, but awkward considering she made out with his girlfriend. Mako could hold up a nice chat.

Korra cautiously stepped away from the door to open it. And little to her surprise, it was indeed Opal now in her casual airbending clothing instead of a bathrobe. Behind her was Juicy who was making his place at the stables with Naga.

"Opal why are you here?" Korra asked.

"I just want to talk!" Opal defended already. Korra let out an exhausted sigh and gestured for her to enter. "Thank you."

Once the Beifong was in, Korra slowly shut the door. "What do you need to talk about now?" Korra asked, afraid of what she knew the answer was.

"Us, of course. I need to know my position! Is Asami here?" Opal shouted a bit.

"No, you're lucky she left a few hours ago on a business trip." Korra confirmed, noticing a smirk forming on Opal's cute face. "As for your position, we can't be what you want, Opal."

"Korra, there's just one thing you're repeating. "We can't". You haven't told me what you _want_!" Opal lectured. She was right. Korra only bothered to say she liked Opal as a friend, but that was before Opal kissed her.

"Ok fine! You really wanna know what I really feel for you?" Korra screamed out in frustration. "As much as you're driving me crazy right now, I do think you're gorgeous, smart and amazing!"

Opal blushed more than ever. "So you do like me?" The airbender suddenly got her hopes up again.

"Of course I do... But I'm with Asami and you're giving me conflicted feelings now-" Korra answered honestly until her breath was cut off by the colliding of their lips.

Opal cupped Korra's cheeks once again before pinning her against the front door. The Beifong slid her tongue across Korra's bottom lip, requesting access into her mouth. Korra noticed, but was too caught up in the moment to react. The airbender shortly lost patience and forced her way in, wrestling the Avatar's tongue with her own.

Korra let several moans of shock and pleasure escape her throat and into Opal's, letting Opal know she was in a safe position. Opal broke the kiss to let Korra catch up on what had just occurred in her home.

"You…" Korra managed to spit out, leaving Opal to giggle at this clusterfuck of emotions. "Why are you doing this?"

Opal slightly frowned at Korra's sudden displeasure, but brushed it off. "I love you. And I know you're enjoying this." Opal leaned in to kiss Korra's neck to tease her.

"Can - Ugh! - Can we go somewhere more comfortable at least?" Korra whined as the airbender found her spot.

Opal nodded as she took Korra's hand and dragged her through her own home. _I'm so sorry, Asami. I need to get this over with… For Opal_ , Korra thought to herself. The two eventually reached the bedroom Korra and Asami shared together every night, and Opal took a whiff at the scent filling the room.

"Mmmmm!" Opal moaned. "You and Asami really leave an impact on the atmosphere!"

Korra's face reddened with embarrassment as she thought back to just before Asami left on her trip. They accomplished a whole hour of passionate love with each other, climaxing onto each other's bodies and into the bed. Korra was wouldn't have gone to Air Temple Island in the first place if the water at the manor wasn't running low, but she had to take a shower there.

Opal grabbed Korra and pulled her in for a quick, passionate kiss before she fell onto the bed with her butt. Korra hesitated with every move she took at this very moment, but had to do this to relieve Opal of her sexual frustrations.

Korra sat on her knees next to Opal in the bed. The airbender grabbed Korra's shoulders and gently pushed her down on her back with her head resting on the pillows. Korra saw Opal mount herself on top of her and began kissing down her stomach through her shirt. Opal placed her hand on Korra's crotch, stealing a small squeal from the Avatar.

Korra watched as Opal smirked up at her sound. "Korra, be honest with me. Do you want this?" Opal asked with her cute puppy-dog eyes.

As much as Korra wanted to say no, she couldn't. There was something about Opal that restricted the Avatar from deny her. Thoughts of how Asami would react to this pained her, but then she became wet thinking about the idea of sneaking around with Opal. Could she really do that, though? Betray her girlfriend - whom she loved with all her heart - after so much of her family drama? Korra convinced herself it was only a one time thing. It wouldn't happen after this.

Yet again, the Beifong lust overtook the Avatar as she succumbed to the younger airbender. With her final thoughts in her head, Korra nodded her head. "Yes, Opal. I don't know how you're seducing me, but you're winning. Please, do what you need to…"

Opal blushed and reached back up to Korra's lips to peck them with hers before returning to her crotch. Opal slowly rubbed Korra's vagina through the cloth, forcing more moans from Korra's mouth. Eventually, Opal grew tired of clothes and slowly stripped herself of her attire, letting the moment sync into Korra's memories.

Korra watched as Opal took off her top, revealing no bra and her beautiful breasts. Once again, Korra blushed and ached. "Wow, Opal. You're stunning…" Korra began to drool slightly at the wonderful view of Opal's naked torso.

Opal procceded with taking off her pants, showing Korra her completely shaved pussy dripping wet with lust. "Your turn."

Opal tugged at Korra's top. The Avatar sat up a little to help pull of her shirt along with removing her two sleeves from her arms. Opal stared in awe at Korra's beautiful breasts. "Wow…" Opal commented. "They're so big! And firm!" The Beifong extended her arm to feel the Avatar's boobs, stealing yet another moan from Korra.

"Th-T-Thank you… Yours are really nice too." Korra stuttered at the feel of another woman's grasp on her boobs other than Asami's. Opal mounted Korra once again after pulling off Korra's pants to see a small patch of hair above Korra's vagina, leaving both women completely naked in each other's presence.

Opal laid her body down on top of Korra, resting her right hand on Korra's left boob and her left hand over Korra's pussy. "You know, I always had dreams of _you_ dominating _me_. Guess my Beifong blood turned things around, didn't it?" Korra giggled lightly as she lifted up her head to kiss Opal, which Opal accepted. "Are you ready, Korra? I'm still a little nervous, it's my first time with a woman."

Korra cupped Opal's cheek like she had done to her. "Don't worry about it. Just do whatever you need to me."

Opal smiled. "Could you touch me like I'm touching you?"

Korra obliged. She took Opal's right boob into her grasp and placed her left hand onto the Beifong pussy. Both of them shivered at that touch. Opal wasn't used to the cold touch and Korra was only used to touching Asami.

Korra wanted to push her off right there, but the way Opal looked her in the eye just inches away from her face, she felt a her heart beat rapidly.

"Now." Opal said.

Both women slowly thrusted their middle fingers into each other.

"AAHHH!" They both screamed in unison. The two women both pumped each other slowly at first, but sped up soon as they adjusted to the feeling of their embrace. The airbender kissed the Avatar and kept their mouths sealed for minutes upon minutes. This time it was Korra who asked for entry when she pushed her tongue against Opal's lips.

As Opal took Korra's tongue into her mouth, she began to flick her right thumb over Korra's left nipple. Korra groaned like an animal into the airbender's mouth, leading to Opal giggling into Korra's as they continued to wrestle their tongues.

To return to pleasurable favor Opal treated her boob, Korra squeezed the tit she grasped earlier before massaging it. The Avatar groped the a Beifong tit in a rotation of squeezes. Opal pushed her face into Korra's - due to the new pleasure she was experiencing - and ended up hurting Korra's mouth. Opal swiftly leaned up as she saw a tear forming in both of her new lover's eyes.

"Korra! Spirits, I'm so sorry!" Opal slid her finger out of Korra to aid her Avatar. Korra rubbed her mouth slowly after quickly applying pressure.

"Opal, please, it's fine." Korra reassured after a minute of rubbing her teeth.

"It's not fine! I hurt you!" Opal raised her voice slightly. "... I'm just really new to all of this. Bolin never touches my boobs and I got carried away with the feeling..."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "How can Bolin not touch your boobs? They both seem to be really sensitive like mine... Well now that I think about it, all of my body is sensitive."

Opal smirked. "Let me make it up to you for hurting your mouth." Opal leaned in and pecked Korra's lip as gentle as she could.

Opal pressed her lips to Korra's neck, trailing passionate kisses down the Avatar's body until she reached the patch of hair above Korra's clit.

Korra arched her back, offering herself to the Beifong. Opal slid her hands up Korra's sides before cupping her big boobs. She moved her head to Korra's breast, taking a nipple into her mouth. Opal's tongue teasingly circled around the Avatar's areola.

Korra rested her arms above her head, so there wouldn't be any temptation to stop the horny airbender. Opal didn't want an uneven satisfaction, so she moved her head over to the other boob. She rested her hand on the previous boob while rubbing the nipple with her fingers.

Opal lifted her head and her lips smacked into Korra's. Korra felt Opal reach down to her pussy again where she continued to torment the Avatar by barely brushing her fingers against Korra's pussy.

"Is tormenting the Avatar some kind of Beifong family business?" Korra asked with a flustered expression on her face. "First Lin, then your brothers, then Toph and now you."

Opal giggled. "Sorry, baby."

Korra's was caught on her breath when Opal gave Korra a nickname. Asami had never bothered to give the Avatar a nickname, she liked it. All she wanted now was to forget about Asami just for tonight so she can enjoy her experience with Opal.

Korra groaned into the air when she felt Opal finally slip her fingers in her wet, juicy folds. Korra's hand threaded into Opal's hair when she slid a second finger into her.

Opal slowly moved her fingers in and out of Korra, eliciting moans from her.

Opal soon added another finger and increased her speed. She felt Korra's muscles contract around her fingers and moaned from the tingly sensation around her fingers. Opal's thumb found Korra's clit and circled it.

Eventually, Korra had no choice. She threw her arms from over her head and onto Opal's shoulders, digging her nails in her soft skin. Opal groaned in pain, but quickly subsided the act as she continued to more important matters.

"Opal-SHIT!-I-I… I don't know if I can-AH! Last any longer!" Korra informed Opal. Her muscles relaxed when Opal abruptly yanked her fingers out of Korra.

"Opal, please!" Korra yelled.

"Shh… It's okay." Opal giggled. "I just need to taste you." Opal leaned in to sneak a little smell of Korra's aroma, but Korra noticed anyways and smiled to herself. The airbender placed Korra's legs over her shoulders and pulled her in closer to her mouth.

Korra. screamed as Opal slid her tongue inside her. Opal licked in and out of every corner, making Korra screech at the top of her lungs. Opal picked up the pace, eager to please the Avatar.

The Beifong eventually pulled her tongue out, quickly replacing it with her fingers, as she moved her tongue to the Avatar's clit.

"OPAL! FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" Korra announced, piercing Opal's ears as she screams with all her power. With Korra's final statement, she quickly returned to Korra's hole. She licked as fast as she could to make Korra climax.

Korra arched her back and gripped the sheets as tight as she could once her orgasm came through. A load of cum squirted into Opal's mouth before she retreated her head from Korra's pussy.

Korra shot stream after stream onto Opal's face, shutting her eyes to avoid them getting hit. Eventually Korra's orgasm subsided and Opal's face was completely covered in the Avatar's cum, there was no part that Korra didn't cover.

 _So this is what Asami gets every night… Shit…_ Opal thought to herself as she peeled her eyes open. "Damn, Korra… I had no clue you were a squirter!" Opal laughed at the revelation; Opal scooped up some cum dripping from her chin and sucked on her finger, tasting Korra's sweet, tasty and sexy juices.

All Korra do at this point was moan lightly. Her arms fell to her side and her eyes shut in exhaustion. "I love you, Opal." Korra whispered into the air. Opal blushed once again. _She said it… My true love told me she loved me…_ Opal thought to herself. She was honored. Opal didn't want her thoughts to get in the way of their sex, so Opal would save that conversation for another time.

"Well, my turn!" Opal laid down beside Korra with her semen-painted face, waiting to be pleased by the Avatar. However, Avatar Korra hadn't moved a single muscle. "Baby? Korra?" Opal sat up, supporting her body on her arm and hip as she shook Korra's body.

It appeared that Korra had fallen asleep shortly after the events of her powerful orgasm. "Great…" Opal frowned a bit, but remembered that she was able to seduce the Avatar in the first place, which brought a warm feeling to her heart.

Opal leaned into Korra's perimeters and planted a passionate kiss upon Korra's lips. "Goodnight, Avatar Korra. I love you too." With that said, Opal didn't bother to dress either one of them and pulled the blanket from under them to cover them both.

It had finally happened. After three years, Opal Beifong seduced the Avatar, accomplished in making her have a powerful orgasm, and now she laid there naked with her in bed. She laid naked with Korra in the very same bed Korra shared with Asami. Concluding her final thoughts, Opal cuddled next to Korra as she herself fell asleep. She would do this again in the morning; She would have her turn next.

* * *

 **So! There! I just had to get Korpal out of my head and into a story. I like it. I might do another chapter involving Opal and Bolin's relationship a little and how Korra would be involved if I get enough support for it.**


End file.
